


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们4选择

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas
Kudos: 8





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们4选择

“如果哪一天，你非得要在你和行天盟之间做个选择，答应我，放下行天盟。”

孟少飞睁开眼，眼前是自己缠着绷带的右手，正覆在略带皱痕的黑色衬衫上，自那处和右臂的伤口仍隐隐传来痛感，不过已不再是钻心的疼。他微微仰起脸，看见唐毅安静的睡颜近在咫尺，与此同时环在腰部的重量变得鲜明。视线下移，扫到搭在自己腰间的手臂，他尝试着挣了挣，可那条手臂像是怕他逃跑似的箍得牢牢的。他重新看向那张立体分明的容颜，目光留恋地游移在五官各处，安静地端详了半晌，最后终于忍不住对着那副柔软红润的唇瓣亲了上去。不多时，先前箍在腰间的手忽然扣着了他的后脑勺把他整个人压向自己，唇瓣间的施压加重，唇的主人更是毫不留情开始吮舐他的下唇瓣。少飞吓了一跳，惊地睁大双眼，痴痴地瞧着那双因为忘情紧闭的眼睛，浓密的睫羽因为失而复得的亲昵有些受宠若惊地微微颤抖着。少飞也总算放松下来，闭上眼睛，心甘情愿和他一道置身于这场缱绻缠绵。  
少飞的唇带着清新的香甜，绵软的触感让唐毅无法抑制地一再舔舐吸咬，两人的呼吸都开始变的急促。唐毅翻身将少飞压在身下，胸腔内怦然跳动的两颗真心呼应着彼此的频率，让人一时间分不清是自己的还是属于对方的。唇瓣间的摩擦交战愈发激烈，唐毅的右手捏着少飞的下巴让他微微启口，然后接住了少飞主动探出的软舌，用自己的舌尖轻轻撩拨，再用唇瓣含着它的前段吮吸亲吻，耳膜传来津液撞击的声响。少飞的双手熟练地解开了唐毅领口最上面的两颗扣子，正要解开第三颗时，却被唐毅捉住了双手放在头顶，与他十指交扣，舌身更是模拟着手指与掌心交合的动作，肆意在少飞的口中横扫驰骋。失去理智的操控，手上的力道自然不轻，手掌和右臂尚未痊愈的伤口开始抗议，让少飞不由自主发出一声痛呼，眉头也跟着皱起。唐毅蓦地清醒过来，停下了动作，微微支起身子俯视身下的人，内疚道，  
“对不起...”  
少飞立即舒展眉头，微笑着摇了摇头，双手搭上唐毅的后颈，轻轻摩挲着。唐毅凝视着那张脸好一会儿，用手为他整理了下有些凌乱的刘海，手背抚着他光滑的脸颊。已经记不清时隔多久，他终于可以安心地将他拥入怀中，不用再担心他会立刻消失不见，可以像现在这样好好瞧瞧他。看着唐毅用一种无比珍视地神情凝望着自己，少飞的心里又开始不是滋味了。手上稍稍使力，让唐毅的脸枕在自己的肩窝，少飞抱歉地顺着他鬓角的发丝。  
唐毅舒了口气，犹豫再三，还是决定道出内心的纠结，  
“少飞，我曾经对自己说，我要尊重你的选择，你不想让我跟你一起冒险，那我就默默守候你。可是经过这次的事，我动摇了...我不知道该怎么办...我真的不想再看到你受伤了，我真的很害怕你会有事，我希望你好好的活着...所以...你可不可以让我...”  
少飞蓦地捂住他的嘴，  
“唐毅，你先听我说...”  
“... ...”  
“你知道我躲在那个大冰柜里的时候，在想些什么吗？  
“...我想到很久很久以前，我穿着粉色青蛙装出公差回来的那晚，我们在咖啡厅聊天...”  
“你说我穿那件衣服很可爱，还说想要我送你那个死人脸吊饰...”  
唐毅的思绪回到记忆中的那些时光，眼前浮现出那个对着自己呵呵直乐的小猴子。他模仿那只坠入爱河的青蛙双手托腮的可爱模样，还有他扬着脸在自己脸前晃着那个骷髅头吊饰的自信神采。想到这里，唐毅忍不住扑哧一笑。  
“我很想念那些只要想见、就能见到的日子...”少飞悠悠地道。  
唐毅的手攀在他的背上，微微收紧。  
“唐毅，我曾经以为，把你推开是在保护你，想着只要我只身一人，遇到任何危险，我都可以安心地往前冲...可当我真正生死未卜的时候我才明白，我需要你，我想见到你，我不想再和你分开...”  
说罢，少飞撑起身子，俯视唐毅，语气认真地说道，  
“所以唐毅...你可以陪在我身边吗？”  
顿了几秒，唐毅的脸上浮出欣喜，他忍不住勾着少飞的脖颈再次将他压在身下深吻。他将少飞的双手摆放在头顶，但动作较先前变的轻柔小心，单手固定住他的手腕，另一只手伸进了他的T恤里。江医生为少飞处理好伤口离开后，唐毅为还在昏睡的少飞擦试了身子，换上干净的T恤，这件T恤是唐毅的，尺寸稍稍有些宽大。唐毅的右手在少飞的T恤里摸索，指腹触上已经微硬的两粒时制造的电流让身下的人一阵颤栗。他一边肆无忌惮地用手在少飞胸前造势，一边舔舐着少飞的侧脖颈。少飞的大脑一片空白，口中溢出不受支配地呻吟声。身子都跟着瘫软下来，但难以言喻的某处却坚硬的发紧，紧贴着唐毅放在他腿间的大腿根，时不时微微抽动着。唐毅单手快速解开了自己的衬衫扣子、皮带和拉链，在半褪长裤的情况下将勃发的一处先释放出来，再三五下扯掉少飞的内裤，扶着自己的坚硬，用滑腻的尖端触上双峰之间的缝隙，在褶皱处轻柔地摩擦按压，耐心地为其扩张，再掀起少飞的T恤，用唇瓣包覆住他胸前的红粒吮吸舔拨。整个过程中，少飞的手腕始终被束缚着，他咬着牙难耐地扭动着腰肢，双重的刺激已经让他有些急不可耐，心跳加速，双颊绯红，穴口分泌出越来越多情欲的天然润滑。  
“唐毅...抱我...”  
少飞微眯着眼，含混不清地说道。  
接收到邀请，唐毅握着自己的分身渐渐探入紧致炽热的甬道。因为情急仅是半扩张状态下的穴道被硕大的异物劈成两半，锥心刺骨的疼让少飞咬着下唇，发出压抑的惊叫。他仰起脸，头顶半陷入枕头里，脖颈上是微微凸起的青筋，眼角挂着一滴不易察觉的泪。庞然大物终于抵达了终端，将整条通道拓展填充，少飞感到这段时日自己那颗空洞的心也好似被填满了。他的鼻子有些发酸，眼眶泛起了红。他吸了吸鼻子，含情脉脉地望着身上的人。唐毅用拇指擦过少飞饱满的下唇瓣，再次与他四目相对之时，俯下身子与少飞的身体紧密贴合，两人胸前的敏感带相互摩擦，变的挺立到了极限。唐毅再次将十指插入少飞的指缝中，这回少飞主动握紧了那双大手，掌心裂口的痛感竟然衍生出了一连串的酥麻，身体几处的疼痛已经分不清哪一处最为鲜明，只知道那种痛奇妙地升起令他畅快的满足感。  
唐毅靠近他耳边，用富有磁性的嗓音轻道，  
“那天在档案室，你好像说过，如果食言，要‘任 我 处 置’。”  
语毕，唐毅的腰部开始前后推送，内壁与表面的刮擦带来了零距离的压迫和凌迟，让少飞无法抑制的尖叫出声，  
“啊啊... ...”  
然而，仿佛自虐一般，少飞非但不逃，反而迎上那份磨人的煎熬，双腿缠绕住唐毅的腰，迎合着撞击，甚至于有意推进深入的程度。两人十指交扣，激烈地接吻，一次又一次在彼此身上近乎疯狂地索取，变换各种姿势与对方严丝密合，唯一共通之处的是一刻都不想分离的心情。  
最后一次，两人已经一丝不挂，唐毅从后方进入，将少飞整个人紧紧搂在怀里，身下是高速的深入浅出，顶端毫无间歇地刺激着甬道内最薄弱的一区，电流持续削弱着少飞的意志，让他迷离涣散，浑身苏软，什么也做不了，唯有任凭唐毅一下下猛力地撞击他身后的浑圆饱满、舔吻着他后颈处的皮肉、双臂紧紧禁锢着他。少飞的双臂被束缚在自己胸前，头侧枕着凌乱的床褥，湿漉漉的杏眸在汗湿的发间忽闪，慵懒且乖顺。唐毅吻上他醒目的耳朵，此时少飞的身体已经变的异常敏感，在唐毅粗暴地含咬着他的耳垂、紧紧压着他的脊背时发出已然崩溃的叫喊，  
“啊... ...”  
紧接着，在没有任何外力抚慰的情形下，一股股白浊从少飞的身下喷出，浸湿了洁白的被褥，伴随着后穴剧烈高频地收缩。柱身阵阵的极致紧密之感令唐毅低吼一声，在少飞体内释放，温暖的液体充斥着因为长时间全方位的摩擦已异常敏感脆弱的甬道，再次激起内壁一波又一波令人头皮发麻的快感。同一时刻，唐毅吸吻着少飞肩窝处的软肉，将手臂收拢到最紧，死死地把少飞圈在自己怀里，让他体会到久违的归属与暖意。  
温存过后，唐毅躺回床上，但分身并未退出，而是就着结合的姿势从后方搂着少飞，手臂环绕着他的脖颈，起伏不定的呼吸铺洒在少飞的后颈，让他安心地闭上眼，享受这分恬静。

两人在江氏旗下的疗养院里一间僻静的VIP房住了几天，少飞身体复原后，他们决定前往花莲调查陈美清。想到杨奇骏，少飞的心上还是会难受，会感到惋惜，毕竟他做梦也想不到自己信任多年的好兄弟会暗算自己，他也怎么都想不通个中源委究竟是什么。此前，江劲堂曾跟唐毅提到，自己并未在少飞体内查出毒素或化学物质的残留，他怀疑下药的人使用的可能是类似鱼藤的天然植物。此物无色无味，具有麻醉作用，是早期原住民用于捕鱼的工具，但如果被人误食，会导致昏迷，昏迷的时长根据用量约20到30分钟不等，由于材质天然，成分会被人体自然分解，但若使用过量，则可能会有生命危险。

收拾妥当，唐毅的双手捧着少飞的脸颊，温暖的大手掌包裹着质地柔软的面颊，将那处的皮肉微微聚拢。他打量着面前的小可爱，今天的fifi慵懒地窝在厚重的发间，少飞的刘海有些长了，齐顺地覆盖在前额，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛藏在黑框眼镜后，依旧闪烁迷人。唐毅把一顶黑色鸭舌帽扣在少飞头上，小啄了下他的唇，满意地打量着他的装束—黑色牛仔夹克，内搭是一件白色连帽卫衣，自己则是深蓝做旧牛仔外套加白T，刘海落在额前，随意有型。两人站在一起，颇有几分港风的味道。  
两人走走停停，轮流开了一下午的车，接近黄昏时在海边小憩。少飞静默地望着远方被落日的光晕染成半橘半蓝的天空，唐毅看着少飞的侧颜，捏了捏他的耳廓，调侃道，  
“你傻笑了一整天了，到底在笑什么啊？”  
从午后出发到现在，少飞总是一副怡然自得的样子，时不时喋喋不休地跟他感叹沿途的风景有多美，时不时一个人静静地望着窗外，嘴角挂着浅笑梨涡，时而闭上眼睛哼着小曲，时而又一个人望着远山和绵延的海岸线傻乐，唐毅看着他，既纳闷又觉得很可爱，很想钻进他的小脑瓜里瞧一瞧那里面到底装了什么。  
“傻笑？？我有吗？”  
“有啊～！诺～”  
唐毅拿出手机放在少飞面前。  
“你居然偷拍我！”  
“看你可爱啊，不行吗？”唐毅理直气壮地回道，让少飞一时语塞，搞的好像是他理亏一样，只能不服气地撅起小嘴。  
“其实，我觉得我们现在这样蛮好的～”少飞笑着说。  
“好？怎么说？”  
“你不觉得我们很像一对私奔的小年轻吗？”  
“哈？？”  
“就那种因为家人反对恋情，决定一起私奔的小情侣啊～～！还蛮浪漫的不是吗～？”  
“哈哈哈你白痴哦～”唐毅一副哭笑不得的表情。  
“哈哈哈哈又或者是与全世界为敌，亡命天涯的双雄大盗～”  
“你脑子里都在想些什么奇奇怪怪的东西啦～～～”说着用食指点了点他的额头。  
“反正就...很开心啊～以前我们都太忙了，难得有机会一起出来旅行度假～所以现在这样...好像也蛮好的不是吗？”  
脑洞大开的小猴子扬起脸，沾沾自喜地望着一脸懵的唐老大，清澈动人的眸子让那人忍不住靠近，捧着他的脸，在他的唇上轻啄了一下，点头附和道，  
“嗯～是蛮好的～”  
两人相拥着坐在海边，此时，艳阳已渐渐没入地平线。金黄和橘红的两轮光晕圈着中央那轮火球，像是要趁着最后的时刻燃尽最刻骨铭心的余辉，金色斑驳的光点连成一道竖线倒映在墨蓝色的海面，远处是盘旋的海鸟，一切都那样静谧且浪漫。  
“少飞，我不知道未来会怎样，但如果我们真的闯不过这一关，我愿意和你一起浪迹天涯。”  
“你疯啦？！那怎么行！？”少飞惊异地坐直身子，看着他，  
“行天盟的漂白怎么办？世海怎么办？你通通都不管啰？唐爷和红叶会杀了你的！”  
唐少主摇摇头，温柔笃定地道，  
“不会的，他们会祝福我们。”  
“红叶一向是刀子嘴豆腐心，你出事之后她很担心你，三番五次问我有没有你的消息，如果她知道我们过得很幸福，她会支持我的决定。至于唐爷...”  
“唐爷曾说...”

... ...  
“如果哪一天，你非得要在你和行天盟之间做个选择，答应我，放下行天盟。”  
“...人生还有很多美好的事情值得你去追求，懂不懂？”  
“有吗？”  
“当然有啊！”  
“爱情”  
... ...

“我想他是希望我能遵循自己的心意，为自己而活，而我的心意就是和你在一起。”  
少飞眨了眨圆润清明的杏眼，感动地看着他。  
唐毅微微一笑，轻咳一声，话锋突然一转道，  
“话说回来，我还从来不知道，原来孟警官你这么能跑啊，跑的可快了～让我满世界的找你”  
少飞笑笑，吐了吐舌头略显调皮地说，  
“因为我根本没跑啊，其实我就躲在巷子里，只是当时太暗了，你没看见而已...”  
唐毅一副恍然大悟的样子，然后佯怒地看着他，看到少飞都不好意思了，认错地低下头，“对不起嘛...”  
“耍我耍的很开心啊？哈～？”  
唐毅伸出魔爪瘙“小恶魔”的痒，少飞边躲闪边咯咯直笑，夕阳的余晖伴着两人爽朗的笑闹声。

抵达花莲时已将近八点。少飞提议先去夜市填饱肚子。唐毅牵着少飞的手穿梭在火热喧闹的小食街，少飞被美食诱惑，时不时在大小摊位驻足垂涎，唐毅则无一例外地把他爱吃的都买下来投喂。少飞左手鸡排右手珍奶，腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，一脸享受的样子，一旁的人宠溺地瞧着他笑，适时地为他擦去嘴角的碎屑。两人从街头吃到巷尾，最后被一家主打原住民特色美食的店铺吸引。少飞点了一杯红糯米酒酿，唐毅因为要开车的缘故只小酌了一口，带着淡淡橙香的自制米酒，口感香甜滑顺，颇有几分特调鸡尾酒的风味。这家店的老板是阿美族青年纳兴满拓，大家都叫他阿满，为人热情好客，听说少飞和唐毅是从新北过来的，主动和他们攀谈起来。二人得知阿满还经营了一家民宿，正好他们还没找好落脚的地儿，飞唐决定在阿满的民宿住下。

第二天一早，少飞和唐毅拿着陈美清的照片到集市上打探消息。  
“这个人我记得她...哎佳艺姐，你快来看，这人是不是就是当年和你吵架那个赤查某啊？”  
一旁的大婶凑过来，指着照片里的女子肯定道，  
“就是她啊！哎哟化成灰我都记得她！凶的不得了捏，几块钱的菜跟我在那里吵，何止是我认识她啊，整条街的人都知道她难搞啦”  
“就是说啊，你们可以去问问啦，当年这里没人愿意卖菜给她，还好她后来搬走了。真是谢天谢地。”  
少飞和唐毅互看一眼，少飞追问道，  
“那请问你们知道她当年住在哪里吗？”  
“哦她就住在民生路尾那带的居民区，离这里很近的。”  
两人顺着妇女所指的方向走去，在沿途一带挨户询问。  
“哦陈美清，早就不住在这里啦，我记得她以前好像是住在2栋的吧。”一位阿伯看着照片回忆道。  
“请问您和她熟吗？知道她有什么家人吗？”  
阿伯眯着眼思索着，  
“嗯...我记得她有一个小孩，我见过...”  
“小孩？”唐毅诧异道。  
阿伯正要继续说，旁边一位阿姨摆摆手，插话道，  
“哎那个不是她小孩啦”  
“不是吗？我还以为是她的，都住她家啊”阿伯感到奇怪。  
“那是她姐的小孩啦。她姐姐姐夫死的早，把小孩托给她带。她自己没有小孩，年纪很大了才结婚啊，结了婚就小孩都不要，自己跟着那个男人搬走了啦！”  
“也是哦，是我都受不了她那个性格啊，哎，跟谁都处不好的”  
“可不是嘛，怪不得后来就离婚了”  
两人三言两语的议论着，引来几个好事的邻居也加入进来，众人七嘴八舌地谈论着当年的八卦。  
“那你们知道那个孩子叫什么名字，后来去了哪里吗？”少飞问道。  
大家面面相觑，纷纷耸肩表示不清楚。  
“她老公好像都不知道她带着那个小孩对吧？”  
“对啊，就故意不让他知道啊，要是知道，估计就更不会跟她结婚了吧，她肯定巴不得早点甩掉那个拖油瓶”  
“说起来那孩子还真可怜捏，没爸妈疼，陈美清也对他不怎么好，性格很内向的，见人也不打招呼”  
“我还听说他在学校跟人打架呢”  
“打架？？看不出来哦...平时都不怎么说话的”  
“哎我也听说，为这件事学校还叫了家长，那天晚上我听见他们家传出很大的声音，好像还有小孩的哭声，不知道那孩子是不是被陈美清教训了...”  
“一定是啦，第二天我看到他脸上有伤”  
“哎哟，太可怜了啦”  
... ...

傍晚时分，少飞和唐毅回到民宿。阿满和家人已经备好了一桌饭菜等着他们。大家边吃边聊，阿满问起两人的故事，为他们不离不弃的情感所动容。  
“我特别能理解你们。记得当初我和阿月在一起也是冲破了很多阻力，我爸妈不同意我和外族的女孩子结婚，但我一定要娶阿月，我记得我们那时候还一起私奔到台北生活了一段时间呢。”忆起那段青葱岁月，阿满和太太相视一笑，少飞也看着唐毅，两人想起昨天在海边的对话，默契地扬起嘴角。  
“那后来呢？”少飞好奇地追问。  
“后来家里人看到我们很坚持，阿月的爸妈还特意去我家那边和我爸妈面对面聊了很久，最后他们终于同意了我们的婚事。”  
“哈哈那真是太好了～其实，我想虽然长辈和我们有些想法是有不同，但如果不尝试着去努力沟通，说出自己内心的真实想法，就会失去互相理解的机会。”  
阿满微笑着表示赞同，  
“其实我从小就是一个蛮叛逆的人，朋友也不多。我还记得我小学时候有个最好的朋友，他和我一样和班上的同学格格不入，我们同病相怜，所以常常一起玩，一起做功课，我还教他捕鱼，只可惜后来上了初中，他中途突然辍学搬走了，这些年不知去了哪里，过的好不好...果然长大就是会失去的吼？...”阿满的眼中透着一丝惋惜，苦笑了一下。  
唐毅抿抿嘴，表示理解。  
“不过阿满你现在也很幸福啊，能和爱的人在一起，安安稳稳地过日子，真好～”少飞笑着宽慰道。  
阿满和阿月看着坐在身边的一双儿女，长大也许是一个不断失去的过程，但过程中也伴随着一些小欢喜，人世间的幸福大概就是如此吧，比你所想的好那么一点点，那便是幸福。  
“阿爸阿爸，明天你是不是要教我捕鱼啊？”儿子撒蓝摇着阿满的胳膊问道。  
阿满摸了摸男孩的头，笑着回答，  
“对啊，说好要教你的...对了，两位要是感兴趣，也一起来怎么样？”  
少飞和唐毅看了看对方，想到调查也暂时告一段落，便欣然接受了邀请。

翌日，一行人来到市郊的一处浅溪。潺潺水流顺着铺叠的石头簌簌淌下。他们走到上游，脱了鞋挽起裤脚站在水中，阿满从包里取出几块好似植物的根的东西分给大家。  
“这是鱼藤，从前我们的族人捕鱼都会先把鱼藤的根打出汁液放入水中，用来迷昏那些鱼，然后就可以把它们捕捞上来了。”  
“鱼藤...？”少飞和唐毅对视，想起江医生说的话。  
阿满教着大家用石头击打鱼藤，根部被击碎的同时流出汁液，之后将汁液连同根部一起浸泡在溪流的上游。  
“我们等个大概30分钟，然后就可以往下游走去捞鱼了。你会发现那些鱼在水里不动了，但其实它们并没有死，只是被迷晕了。过个半小时等它们醒了，又会活蹦乱跳了。不过大家要注意哦，小的鱼苗不要捞，不然会破坏生态环境。”  
一行人忙活了一上午，终于满载而归。少飞和唐毅收拾了行李准备启程返回新北。  
“阿满，谢谢你这几天对我们的热情招待～”少飞笑着道谢。  
“不用客气，有机会再来玩～”  
“阿满，如果你和家人将来到新北玩，欢迎联系我们。”唐毅笑道。  
阿满和太太笑着点头。  
少飞突然想到什么，有些迟疑，但还是抱着试试看的想法开口，  
“阿满，或许你认不认识一个人叫...”  
话音未落，一辆货车停在门口，送货师傅朝屋内高声喊道，  
“杨奇骏，收货啰～”  
“哦好！就来！”说着，阿满跑了出去，和送货的师傅一道将车尾箱的新鲜食材卸下来。  
少飞和唐毅有些发怔地看着眼前发生的一切... ...


End file.
